Oppa, Aishiteru!
by saenatori
Summary: Fukase, menjalani hidupnya ditemani pacar-pacarnya. Fukase tidak mau kalah! /Drabble!/ #61CintArischa


**Oppa, Aishiteru!**

 **Fukase fanboying life!**

 _Saenatori_

cerita mengandung rasa fangirling tidak normal, bisa menyebabkan jijik berlebihan.

* * *

 **1.** **Oppa!**

"Oppa!"

Di tengah kegerlapan lampu-lampu warna-warni yang mempercantik sebuah panggung outdoor, lightstick bewarna putih diangkat tinggi-tinggi sambil memandukan sorakan untuk menyemangati bias masing-masing, sesosok mahluk berambut merah terang, -yang nyaris diusir satpam karena dikira cabe mau diskotik-, berteriak keras-keras dengan highheels lima belas sentinya, menutupi tinggi tubuhnya yang hanya mencapai empat puluh lima senti meter itu.

"Kai Oppa, aku cinta kamu!"

Fukase, cabe nyasar yang kira memanggil semua penyanyi laki-laki korea adalah oppa.

Mendadak, semua gadis di sekitarnya yang sebelumnya sedikit memberi jarak, langsung memenuhi jarak spasi yang mereka buat di antara Fukase.

* * *

 **2.** **Dasar Cabe!**

EXO, fandom di mana Fukase sudah dua tahun berenang di dalamnya, tidak membuatnya putus asa di usianya yang baru menginjak lima belas tahun itu saat mengetahui bahwa mungkin hanya dia seorang laki-laki yang mencintai EXO.

Sebelah tangan Fukase yang sedang _stalking_ instagram biasnya, Kai, langsung mengeras begitu melihat komen yang muncul pada postingan terbaru biasnya itu.

 _xxmikualay__ Om telolet om!

 _rinrinirin_realrin_ oppa telolet oppa!

 _xxmikualay__ Om telolet om!

 _xxmikualay__ Om telolet om!

beib, kapan ke rumah?

 _pengencangpayudara_ kak, payudara kecil tidak pede di hadapan suami? Cek ig kita yuk! Dijamin nggak nyesel!

 _xxmikualay__ Om telolet om!

Rahang fukase mengeras. Dia langsung membalas pesan komen di instagram biasnya dengan geram.

 _fukaselovekaioppa__ pergi lo cabe kering! Kai Oppa punya gue! _xxmikualay_ rinrinirin_realrin_

Fukase, panas.

* * *

 **3.** **Demi Oppa!**

Senyum Fukase mengembang. Dia tampak antusias menekan sebuah postingan. Hari ini adalah hari yang paling ia tunggu-tunggu. Dia sudah menabung sejak dua bulan yang lalu demi ini. Dengan cepat, ia menekan postingan tersebut.

 _EXO ke Indonesia!_

 _Tiket dimulai dari:_

 _Regular 2,5 juta per seat_

 _Sampai_

 _VVIP 8 juta per seat_

Mendadak, mulut Fukase berbusa.

* * *

 **4.** **Cipok!**

"Rin, lo udah nonton dramanya Chanyeol Oppa?"

Fukase mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pekerjaan rumah yang ada di tangannya. Ia melirik dua cabe— dua gadis teman sekelasnya yang duduk tak jauh darinya.

Rin, gadis berambut kuning itu mengangguk. "Udah! Lo udah liat yang episode terbarunya?"

"Yang mana?"

"Itu loh, yang Chanyeol Oppa cipokan sama ceweknya!"

Prang!

Rin dan Miku segera menoleh ke belakang.

Terlihat Fukase dan tangannya yang penuh darah, bersamaan dengan smartphonenya yang hancur menjadi kepingan.

* * *

 **5.** **Sahabat!**

"Woi bro! Gue tunggu sini ya!"

Rinto, satu-satunya laki-laki yang mau bergaul dengan Fukase, melipat kakinya di karpet kamar Fukase.

"Gue ke toilet dulu ya," ucap Fukase segera keluar dari kamarnya, _ngacir_ ke kamar mandi.

Rinto merangkak menuju lemari buku Fukase. Di pilihan teratas, terdapat album hitam dengan beberapa corak di pinggir bukunya.

Segera Rinto mengambilnya, lalu membuka-bukanya asal.

Betapa kagetnya ia begitu menyadari seluruh foto di dalam album itu, wajahnya tergunting dan menyisakan pakaian dan tubuh orang di dalamnnya saja.

* * *

 **6.** **Sahabat! ? 2**

Rinto mengeluarkan napasnya yang sempat tercekat.

Dengan takut-takut, ia melirik tulisan dengan spidol merah yang membentuk tanda hati di antara kepala yang terpotong itu.

 _OPPA, SELAMANYA LO MILIK GUE, FUKASE!_

Rinto, tergeletak tak berdaya dengan seluruh matanya memutih.

* * *

 **7.** **Mimpi buruk Fukase.**

 _Diberitakan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun EXO akan segera menjalani wajib militer selama dua tahun penuh, sehingga tidak akan bisa mengikuti kegiatan EXO selama dua tahun._

Fukase, menangis empat hari empat malam.

* * *

 **8.** **Tau kok!**

"Lo tau EXO?"

"Tau kok, yang nyanyi _growl_ itu kan?"

Dengusan sinis keluar dari hidung Fukase.

* * *

 **9.** **Pacar.**

"Kristal ngapain sih deket-deket sama Kai! Pengen di sembelih apa?"

"Fukase, jelas lah orang dia pacarnya."

Fukase, tidak bisa menerima kenyataan.

* * *

 **10.** **Pacar. 2**

"Enak aja! Orang gue pacarnya!"

Ralat—Fukase, tidak bisa membedakan mimpi dan kenyataan.

* * *

 **11.** **Nyata.**

"OMG Oppa! Sedang apa di sana? Lagi sesi foto majalah ya?"

Tangan Fukase membelai foto seukuran manusia Baekhyun yang ada di depan toko kosmetik Korea.

Rin dan Miku segera mengacuhkan Fukase.

* * *

 **12.** **JANGAN!**

"Jangan!"

Fukase memeluk kaki ibunya yang membawa tumpukan buku dan kaset terlihat gusar.

"Fukase! Lepasin sekarang!"

"Mamah! Jangan buang album sama kaset Oppa! Aku belinya ori semua!"

"Mamah nggak pedul—"

"Beberapa masih ngutang sama yang jual mah!"

* * *

 **13.** **JANGAN!2**

"Kamu bukannya manfaatin uang Papah buat sekolah dan belajar, malah beli-beli beginian, ngutang lagi!"

Ibu Fukase melempar kaset dan album EXO ke taman, membuat Fukase pontang-panting mengikuti ibunya.

"Mah jangan dibakaaar!"

"Fukase, Mamah udah bilang-"

"Beberapa punya temen Fukase Mah! Nanti Fukase digebukin!"

* * *

 **14.** **Jangan?**

Ibu Fukase berdecak sebal.

"Cepet, keluarin punya temen kamu! tapi jangan berani-berani ambil punya kamu ya!"

Fukase segera bersimpuh di depan tumpukan album EXO, lalu membukanya satu per satu.

Dan Ibu Fukase melihat sesuatu.

 _Itu! Nggak ada kepalanya semua!_

* * *

 **15.** **Kenapa?**

Fukase segera mengambil beberapa album, lalu berlari masuk ke rumah.

Ibu Fukase segara menyalakan pematik, lalu membakar album yang tersisa pelan-pelan.

Mata ibunya Fukase membulat. Segera ia membuka album yang tengah terbakar itu dengan kayu yang tak jauh darinya.

Ia melihat sebuah tulisan horror di dalamnya.

 _CHAENYEOL, WALAU KITA TERPISAH, LIAT AJA, LO PASTI BAKAL BERSIMPUH, NGEMIS SAMA GUE BUAT NERIMA LO JADI PACAR GUE!_

Mama Fukase, mengingat enam belas tahun terakhir dia salah makan apa sehingga anaknya nggak waras begini.

* * *

.

End?

.

* * *

 ** _SaeSite_**

Ini dibuat setengah jem asli, jadi ya amburadul begitu. Rencana mau bikin drabble tapi malah fail begini hiks.

Bedewe, happy birthday my precious baby, **_arischa_**!

Ini rencana mau bikin yang ucul malah gaje begini, hiks.

Ah, itu boyband korea, EXO. Aku nggak terlalu ngefans sama mereka, tapi mereka super terkenal jadi aku pakai mereka hehe.

Oppaku mah tak boleh disebut hehe.


End file.
